


Rock Me Like A Hurricane

by midnightslug



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: It's not hate fucking if you don't hate each other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightslug/pseuds/midnightslug
Summary: I saw two episodes of Cobra Kai and thought "hmmm they need to fuck"So here's Daniel coming over to Johnny's to talk to him about his car and getting a bit more than that.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 19
Kudos: 204





	Rock Me Like A Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> I have a WIP LawRusso playlist. Its nothing groundbreaking but, its something to listen to. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3pmdBm4y2utgTZWBeHHgEZ?si=cK0BWvxCRM6NAHM29B6TRA

"If we're gonna do this, I get to be the guy." 

Daniel laughs. "You realize no matter what position we're in, we're still both guys, right?"

"You know what I meant or not, LaRusso?"

Daniel sighs, but there's still a smile quirking on his lips. "I knew what you meant, dickhead." 

"Good." Johnny says, pushing Daniel down onto the bed. He is forceful and graceless and Daniel laughs as he bounces slightly after hitting the mattress.

"What is with all the laughing?" Johnny asks, looking down at Daniel's shit eating grin as he undoes his own tie. 

"I'm having a good time, aren't you?" 

"I will be." Johnny says, in a sort of growl, unbuttoning Daniel's shirt. 

He starts to kiss him feverishly, and once his arms are out of the shirt, Daniel tangles his hands into that hair he admires so much.

He gives it a cursory tug, different from his usual gentle caresses, but then, this is different. This is Johnny. 

Johnny grunts and bites down on Daniel's neck, and to Daniel's slight disbelief, he  _ likes  _ it, so he pulls harder. 

Just as expected, Johnny bites down harder, sucking on Daniel's neck. 

When Daniel's grip loosens, Johnny rubs his nose into Daniel's cheek. "You. Are a little  _ slut _ ." 

Another surprise, Daniel definitely likes that one. 

A well placed roll of Johnny's hips and Daniel lets out a surprised, groaning moan. From what he can see through his mostly closed eyes, Johnny has found something  _ he  _ really likes. 

"God, you want it bad, don't you?" And it's Johnny's turn to wear the smug grin. 

Daniel blushes and gets a bit defiant. "No more than you do. Think I can't feel that hard on, Old Man?" 

"Oh,  _ I'm _ old. What does that make you, pretty boy?" 

Daniel grins but doesn't point it out. Maybe it's good ammunition for later. "Age appropriate?" He says with a small shrug. 

"Oh Jesus Christ, I'm going to fuck you just so you'll shut up, you cunt." Johnny says. Daniel hates that it's attractive, the way his voice scratches at the edges and he curses with such  _ conviction _ .

"You have a filthy mouth." Daniel says, latching himself onto Johnny's lips and kissing him roughly. In the brief moment when they part for breath, Johnny whispers,  _ "You love it."  _

And Daniel, Lord help him, he does. 

While they're kissing, Johnny is trying to undo Daniel's belt with one hand, and failing. Daniel leans back, huffing in annoyance, and undoes it himself in a matter of seconds. 

"Don't give me that guff." Johnny says, pointing a finger in Daniel's face. 

"Don't talk to me like I'm a student, I'm not going to call you  _ Sensei. _ " Daniel says, with a hard look on his face. 

Johnny stands, casting his own pants and shirt aside with no care, then pulling Daniel's pants off roughly without bothering to unbutton them. 

Daniel groans, throwing his head back, at the sudden rough friction on his cock, and Johnny stands over him, smiling. 

"Oh you're already curving your spine back and I'm not even fucking you yet. I must be good at this." He teases. 

Daniel rolls his eyes. "Yeah you can brag once you actually get inside me, Lawrence." 

"That an invitation?" 

"This whole fucking song and dance was an invitation, you bastard." Daniel says, all smiles gone now that he just wants to get fucked for the  _ love of God.  _ The friction of his unbuttoned pants had been rough but that was good. It was good, and he figured being with Johnny would be rough anyway. 

"Take off your shirt. Hands and knees." Johnny orders. 

Daniel crosses his arms. "Oh, you think you get to decide that? Nuh-uh. You're gonna look me in the eyes while you fuck me, blondie. I want to see the look on your face when  _ you  _ cum because fucking  _ me  _ feels so  _ good. _ "

Johnny, for a moment, is speechless. He blinks down at Daniel, then without another word, walks away. 

Daniel props himself up on his elbows, worried he scared Johnny away, but Johnny comes back from digging through his dresser with condoms and lube. 

He looks at Daniel for a moment. "Never thought…" but he drops the idea.

When he's back at the bed, Daniel leans up and wraps his arms around Johnny's shoulders, watching him step out of his underwear and put on the condom, stroke himself to lube himself up. 

"Strike first, isn't that what you say?" Daniel asks in a husky voice, before leaning in to give Johnny a small nip on his bottom lip. 

Johnny tackles Daniel to the bed, kissing him all the while, and eventually wrestles the tee shirt off him so that the only piece of clothing on either of them is Daniel's fancy boxer briefs. 

"God, I want to rip those off." Johnny says. "Not even in a sexy way, I want to rip them to  _ shreds.  _ I mean,  _ purple,  _ really? You matched your underwear to your tie?" 

"Other way around." Daniel says, lifting his ass so Johnny can take off his underwear. 

"Fucking freak. Now I'm always going to know what color underwear you have on." 

Daniel grins. "Yeah. Yeah you are." 

Johnny goes a little pink in the cheeks. Daniel grins Johnny frowns at him and sticks his fingers in Daniel's mouth. 

Daniel isn't sure which had been more of a shock to the system, the taste of lube, or the taste of the Coors Banquets when he first kissed Johnny. At least he'd been able to immediately identify  _ one  _ of them. The beer had taken a moment to place in its specificity of flavor. 

Johnny smirks as Daniel licks over his fingers, trying, without conviction, to fight them out of his mouth. 

"You can be sexy when you're not running your damn mouth." Johnny says, finally pulling his fingers out and wiping at the saliva on Daniel's chin. 

"That something you hear a lot?" 

"You're in for it, LaRusso." 

Daniel prepared himself for a graceless push of Johnny's fingers inside him, clenching his jaw and shutting his eyes, but instead he was met with a soft touch, a lukewarm mixture of lube and spit, growing slightly cooler from the lube Johnny was adding as he pushed his fingers in just a small fraction at a time. 

Daniel looks at him in confusion. "Ha-have you done this before?" He asks, in abject disbelief. 

"Done a lot of things since we were in high school,  _ Champ. _ " Johnny grunts, not looking at Daniel. He's focused on his work, and he sounds annoyed at Daniel's surprise, anyway. 

The urge to forgo any preparations and just fuck Daniel raw is more overwhelming than he wants to admit, and frankly, just makes him even slower with his movements. 

Daniel's head hits the mattress with a quiet thump, and Johnny finally looks up. Daniel's not moaning, but his breathing is hollow and his eyes are closed tight. 

"Feels good?" Johnny asks. 

"Shut up." Daniel retorts, breathlessly. 

"Alright, I'll shut up. I'll stop, even." 

" _ Don't _ ." 

Johnny smiles. That was what he wanted. A little whine. A little  _ need.  _ A little bit of  _ please fuck me, Johnny,  _ from Daniel LaRusso. He knows he's not going to hear those words, but the subtext is enough. 

"Are you ready for me?" Johnny asks, curling his fingers to watch Daniel twitch. 

"If you think you can handle it without cumming too fast." Daniel teases back, though his voice is breaking on groans he's trying to suppress. 

"Mmh, we'll see about that." Johnny says, lining his cock up and pushing in slowly. 

Daniel's knees clench a little around Johnny's sides, and his toes curl into the sheets. 

"Big enough for you?" Johnny asks, with a smarmy smile. 

"Had bigger." Daniel grunts. Before Johnny can ask, Daniel answers, "I've done a lot of stuff since we were in high school, too." 

Johnny rocks into him slowly, slightly. He wants to fuck him  _ hard  _ right away, but he doesn't want Daniel bleeding on his bed. As if there wasn't a high enough chance of his bodily fluids ending up there, anyway. 

"You know what, actually?" Johnny says, pulling out and turning away. Daniel groans in disappointment, hoping Johnny can't hear it, but from the look on his face when he turns back around, he  _ definitely  _ did. 

Daniel throws an arm over his face to hide his reddening cheeks, then feels Johnny rolling a condom down his dick. 

He lifts his face. "Wh-" 

"I don’t want to clean up after you." 

Daniel gives the grimy room a glance and laughs. "Whatever." 

"What?" 

And then Daniel says it. "Just  _ fuck me. _ " 

Johnny's stomach does a free fall and before he notices, he's pushing back into Daniel, harder, faster, exactly what they both wanted. 

Johnny hooks his hands around Daniel's knees, digging his fingers in. Daniel finally moans when Johnny rocks in deep enough and Johnny laughs like the cat who ate the canary. 

"Get down here." Daniel demands. 

Johnny looms over him, a hand on either side of Daniel's head to prop himself up. 

" _ What?"  _

"I like to kiss when I fuck." Daniel says, curling his hands around Johnny's neck. 

Johnny lowers himself onto his elbows so he can kiss Daniel while he fucks him, and he's rewarded with Daniel's wandering hands across his skin.

Daniel does a cursory check, a light fingernail over Johnny's nipple, and Johnny leans back slightly to inhale sharply, his hips bucking awkwardly. 

"What the fuck, Daniel?" 

"I take it I'm the first to do that." he gives him yet another smug look. "You like it." He says, not a question. 

"Fuck you." Johnny mutters. 

"Would you?" Daniel asks, rolling his hips, and Johnny realizes he's stopped moving. 

Daniel keeps playing with his nipples, even going so far as to trail down to kiss them, even bite one, and Johnny will  _ not  _ let Daniel win. 

He starts to nip at Daniel's neck again and Daniel stops moving and moans gently. 

"If you don't stop, I'll give you a damn hickey." 

"I'd like to see you fucking try." Daniel says, reaching up to pull on Johnny's hair again. 

Johnny reaches down to stroke Daniel in time with his thrusts, determined not to be the one who cums first. And an even better idea occurs. 

_ Daniel probably started touching my nipples because  _ he  _ likes that shit.  _

Johnny bites at Daniel's collar bone on his way to his nipple, and when he gets there, no grace, all tongue and teeth, Daniel moans out, loud and breathy, and Johnny knows if he keeps it up, Daniel is going to cum  _ soon.  _

Well, that'd suit him nicely, because his own orgasm isn't far away. 

Daniel tries to pull Johnny away by the hair, after all, he's playing the same game, but Johnny pries Daniel's fingers out of his hair and pins Daniel's wrist above his head. 

Daniel gasps, and his back is curving again. 

"Good. Good. C’mon, ride it out, Danny Boy. Feels good, doesn't it?" 

"Not- not until-" Daniel chokes out. "You admit you like fucking me." 

Johnny chuckles, and leans down by Daniel's ear. "Only because I know you can't tell anyone this…" he drops all pretense in his voice and lets it become heavy with lust, husky with effort. 

"You are so fucking tight, Daniel. You feel  _ so  _ good." 

As sincere as it was, it was still a play in the game, and Daniel has just lost, letting out beautiful, stuttering groans as Johnny continues to stroke and fuck him. 

After a moment of heavy breathing with little moans, Daniel grabs the hand that's on his dick and moves it.

" _ Enough.  _ Enough." He pants. "I came, okay? Jesus." He collapses back. 

"My turn, then? I just figured, you always have to come first, don't you?" 

"Oh my God…" Daniel mutters, but Johnny leans down, kissing his hips and stomach. The way his hands grab Daniel's thighs, fingers flexing into his legs so hard, and the loss of rhythm in his movements, Daniel can tell Johnny is cumming. 

He grunts quietly in his throat not giving Daniel the satisfaction as he finishes. 

Daniel looks up at Johnny's exerted, red, sweaty face above him and leans up to steal one last rough kiss. 

When theyre done, Johnny immediately gets to work pulling his condom off. 

"Get the fuck out of my house, LaRusso."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
